Comfort
by Cymbala
Summary: A series of stories dedicated to Kiba and Hinata. Shot Number 5: Inuzukasan
1. Number 1: Comfort

**In the mood for a oneshot, decided to write it, and now you know the history of the story. I just want you guys to know that I must have rewritten this thing at least five times. Please tell me that it's ok! **

Tick...tock... tick...tock... tick... tock...

Kiba was laid out on his bed, staring at the ceiling. A small ball of fur that was Akamaru was on the Inuzuka's stomach, getting some seep as he was stroked by his restless master.

There was a cool evening breeze that blew in through the open window, causing his curtains to lift off the ground, looking like the window was a super hero and the curtains were its cape.

Tick...tock...tick...tock...tick ...tock...

'That clock is getting really annoying' thought Kiba. It was the only thing in the room making noise other than the wind, and it seemed really loud.

Normally, none of these things bothered him at all, but right now, he wasn't in the mood. He hadn't exactly had the best day.

He sat up, an annoyed expression on his face. Akamaru had rolled over to Kiba's legs when he fell off his stomach. As you can imagine, the little puppy was anything but happy.

"Sorry boy." He said. He really wasn't focused on what he was doing. The only thing that was going through his mind was what had happened during today's training...

_Kiba flew through the air with Akamaru as they looked around for different bugs. Hinata and Kiba had decided to help Shino look from some new bugs today since Tsunade didn't have a mission for them. _

_While the two looked in the trees, Shino and Hinata were on the ground. Hinata activated her Byakugan and began to look around. _

'_Harder! I have to concentrate harder!' She focused her chakra and began to scan the vegetation. Unfortunately, she wasn't seeing anything that Shino described that he wanted. _

_She gave a small sigh, but she wasn't giving up. She looked through the trees and on every leaf on every bush. Still nothing. _

_However, she did see something moving. It was a small human, obviously a child. He looked like he was trying to stay hidden, and doing a very bad job at it. The top of his hair was sticking out of the top of the bush, plus he wouldn't stop fidgeting so the leave continued to rustle. _

_She decided to go check it out herself. _

"_Hey guys, I'll be right back." She said. She relaxed her eyes, letting them return to normal. Shino gave her an approving nod and she went off. Kiba however, wasn't going to let her go off on her own. He kept his distance and followed her from the tree tops. _

_She wasn't going far, and when she reached her location, she tapped the head of the person sticking out of the bush. _

_A small head popped out, rubbing his scalp, looking up to fins the person who had tapped him. It was a little boy, and Hinata knew him immediately._

"_Konohamaru-kun!" she said, "what are you doing here?" Konohamaru looked up at Hinata and smiled. _

"_You must have been the one that the boss was talking about." He said, climbing out of the shrub he was hiding in. _

"_What do you mean?" Hinata asked, beginning to blush, "what would Naruto-kun want with me?" _

_The grandson of the Third Hokage reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Hinata. _

"_The boss said that I had to give this to the girl who was madly in love with him. He said she'd be passing by here today." _

_Hinata held her face in her hands and blushed a deep shade of red. Naruto knew that she loved him? Was it that obvious? _

"_T-thank you Konohamaru-kun..." she said. Konohamaru gave a smile, then held his stomach. _

"_And you came just in time too! I have to go to the bathroom! Bye!" With that, the young boy sped off, trying to hold it in before he could get to a toilet. _

_From above, Kiba had observed the whole scene. He had heard everything too. What WOULD Naruto want with Hinata_? _Could it be that Naruto was in love with Hinata? But...he wasn't the only one..._

_He watched as Hinata unfolded the note. She read it intently, and by the time she had reached the end, her whole body had turned red. Kiba frowned. It was obvious that Naruto had given Hinata a love letter. He was getting pretty annoyed about it too. _

_He decided that enough was enough. Kiba jumped down off the branch to the ground, Akamaru following closely behind. A startled Hinata crumpled the note by accident, since she wasn't expecting someone to come out of the trees._

"_Ah! Kiba-kun! W-what are you doing here?" she asked. Her whole body was shaking._

"_I just came looking for you. C'mon, Shino found some new bugs. We can go home now." _

_Hinata nodded and they started heading back on the way to her house, there seemed to be an extra spring in her step. He walked her home and then headed to his. He really didn't feel like doing anything right now..._

_A few minutes after they left, Sakura came through the area, looking around. _

"_Why the hell did Naruto tell me to come here? There's no one else besides me!" _

_She growled loudly and turned heel, muttering about how she was going to kill Naruto the next time that she saw him. _

So now, here he was, sitting on his bed, still petting the puppy and thinking about how Hinata and Naruto were probably a couple by now. He knew that he should be happy for his best friend and the guy she loved, but the problem was...

He loved her too.

The thought of Hinata ending up with some other guy just pissed him off to no end.

Tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...

AND SO DID THAT DAMN CLOCK!

Kiba growled as he thought of having to live with the girl he loved in the arms of someone else. As he continued to think about all of these things, he heard a ding come from his doorbell.

Kiba was alone tonight since everyone else in his family was on a mission. Still annoyed, he stood up from his bed, and started walking downstairs. He looked back at his room, feeling like he forgot something.

Oh yeah.

Faster than human eyes could follow, Kiba took out a kunai knife and flung it straight at the clock face. As you can probably imagine, it was a direct hit.

He walked down the stairs, with no special interest in what would be on the other side of the door. Probably just someone trying to make him by something. There was another ding from the bell.

"Hold your horses I'm coming." He said, picking up the pace. He undid the latch on the door, ready to yell "We don't want any" to a salesman, but there was a problem.

On the other side of the door, it wasn't a salesman.

It was Hinata.

Kiba stood there, mouth agape, just staring at the girl outside his door. What the hell was she doing here? Upon taking a better look at her face, Kiba saw something that broke his heart.

Hinata had been crying.

He quickly snapped out of his little trance and asked "Hinata, what's wrong? What happened?"

More tears flowed from Hinata's eyes as she shook her head.

"Kiba-kun..." she said between sniffles. It was obvious she didn't want to talk right now. Kiba wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her upstairs to his room.

Hinata sat on the bed where she was immediately greeted by Akamaru, who took place on her lap, allowing her to pet him.

Kiba sat next to her, trying to help console her. What could have happened?

"Hinata, please tell me what happened." He said.

She seemed to freeze for a second, before her eyes dropped to the floor. A few more tears came down as she began to tell the story.

"Today, Konohamaru-kun gave me a note from Naruto-kun. It said: 'please meet me here tonight, from Naruto.'"

At the mention of Naruto's name, Kiba clenched his teeth, but made sure that they weren't visible to Hinata. She continued, not noticing the anger her friend was feeling.

"So, when I went tonight, Naruto-kun was there but..."

She began to choke a little as she began crying again. Kiba put is hand on her back and tried to calm her down. She covered her face with her hands and told the last part of the story.

"He did mean for me to get the note! Konohamaru-kun was suppose to give it to Sakura-san!"

She was bawling by now.

"I was so upset when he said that it was a mistake, I just started running, and I ended up here at your house Kiba-kun. I'm sorry..."

Kiba was filled with rage right now. How dare Naruto make Hinata cry! Hell, how dare he deny Hinata period? She loved him so much and he basically just slapped her in the face.

He put his whole arm around Hinata and brought her closer to him. She was still crying, but she was starting to calm down. He rested her head in the crook of his neck, trying to get her to stop completely.

"Hinata, it's ok. C'mon, cheer up! It's not the end of the world." She had become quiet, but now had a case of the hiccups. He got up, leaving her alone on the bed.

"I'll get you some water and a face towel, ok?"

She nodded and hiccupped again.

A few minutes later, Kiba returned with the water and towel. She dried her face, then began to drink the water, hoping that the hiccups would cease.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"I'm sorry about this Kiba-kun," she said, "I really didn't mean to cause you so much trouble."

Kiba shook his head.

"No Hinata, it's no trouble at all."

She gave him a small smile before she took another sip from her cup. He laughed and said

"See? You're smiling already!"

Hinata began to blush, hiding her eyes behind her hair.

Kiba smiled and lifted her chin.

"Don't hide your face. It looks really nice."

She blushed a little more, but leaned on him, causing him to blush. Still, he managed to hold her like he did before, his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks Kiba-kun."

Kiba smiled. This was exactly what he wanted. Who knows? Maybe this meant that Hinata liked him too.

"Um...Kiba-kun?" she asked shyly.

"What?"

She pointed over to the table where a broken mess lay.

"What happened to your clock?"

**Lol, the only reason I added the whole thing with the clock was because I was trying to sleep the other night, and the only thing I could hear was my stupid clock "tick...tock...tick...tock...". so I broke it . Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Quotes from: my grandma **

"**I'm UNEMPLOYED!"**

"**I am not racist! I hate everyone equally." **

"**Get over here so I can kick your ass." **


	2. Number 2: December 27th

**I had no idea how to continue this story, but then the idea came to me at 1:57 in the morning, 'make it a series of oneshots!' See? Ingenious! I knew I could do it. Thanks to everyone who asked me to continue too! **

Kiba walked down the street, looking through each shop, but finding nothing that he wanted. He had been looking though all the shops in the village, but had yet to come across _that_ thing. That one thing that would make everything perfect. However, Kiba's big problem was that not only did he have no idea what to get,

Tomorrow was December 27th. Tomorrow was her birthday.

Yes, tomorrow was Hinata's birthday, and Kiba, like the moron that he was, waited until the last minute to get her a gift. Though, it wasn't really his fault. He wanted to get Hinata something special. It had to be something that she would truly enjoy.

What the hell would that be?

Unfortunately, Hinata's birthday came right after the holidays, so must of the stores were sold out of anything that was still really worth anything, so Kiba didn't have much to choose from.

Every once in a while, Akamaru would look in one direction and bark, trying to get his master to buy something in a nearby shop. Kiba would walking to the store and find what the dog was barking at, Kiba, then turn it down.

Nothing seemed to be what he was looking for. Now, it was getting late, and all the shops were closing. Kiba couldn't believe he had just spent the last twelve hours looking through the village to find ONE present. Why was he making such a big deal out of this?

He looked up at the darkening sky and saw an image in the oranges and purples that were now covering the once blue area. He could just picture himself giving Hinata her gift, and getting to see that look on her face, that look of gratitude, that smile…

Just thinking about this made him grin. That was why. He wanted to see Hinata happy on her birthday more than anything. Hell, he wanted to see Hinata happy all the time! She really did mean the world to him.

Kiba walked back to his house and walked into his room. He immediately lay threw himself on his bed. Akamaru made his way next to his master and curled up.

'So, I have to buy the present on the day of the birthday, the ultimate procrastination,' he thought, 'I need to stop hanging around Shikamaru.'

As he stroked Akamaru's fur, Kiba noticed that it was particularly silent in the room. It was kind of annoying, but it was better then having a lot of noise.

To be honest though, he kind of missed the clock.

He turned off the lights and as he waited for sleep to come, he still couldn't think of anything. He was really screwed this time. He was up most of the night.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

The next morning, Kiba couldn't stop yawning. His brain was still buzzing, trying to figure out something.

Clothing? No, too small. Plus, she might take it the wrong way.

Chocolate? No, that could last all of two seconds.

He wanted something she would keep, and he didn't want it to be too expensive.

His mother watched him and could see the stress on his face.

"What's wrong Kiba?" she asked. He looked over at his mom. She was a girl right? Maybe she knew something?

"I just need to get my friend something…" he said. There was no way in hell that he was going to risk his mother having blackmail over him for the rest of his life, no matter how much she knew.

"Is it for a girl?" she asked.

'DAMN YOU MOTHER AND YOUR 7TH SENSE ABOUT WHAT I'M THINKING!!' (a/n: number 6 is how they know that you haven't done your homework and they tell you to do it at the most inconvenient time.)'

"Maybe…..but that's not the point! The point is I need to find a gift today! It's her birthday!" he said, in a bit of panic. His mother thought for a minute.

"Have you been hanging out with that Shikamaru kid again?" she asked.

"Mom, that's not the point! Please, it's really important."

Kiba's mom thought for a little longer, then looked at her son and smiled.

"You really want it to be special? Get her flowers." She said. Kiba just looked at her. Was she crazy?

"Flowers? But that's so..."

"Plain?" she finished, "Flowers may be the oldest present in the book, but there's something strange about them. Flowers are the one gift that never get worn out, and whenever you receive them, it's just like the first time every time. It's one of those things that never gets old, just like your Mom!" she said, bringing a hand to her face and giving her son a playful smile.

Kiba could understand where his mom was coming from. Maybe flowers were the way to go. It was worth a shot right?

He thanked his mom and left the house, Akamaru sitting happily on his head. Kiba ran down the streets and straight into Ino's flower shop.

"Hey Kiba, what's the rush?" she asked. Kiba merely panted and looked around. What flower would describe Hinata the best? There were so many to choose from.

"Hello? Earth to Kiba!" shouted Ino. Kiba continued to ignore her and glanced at every kind of flower that was in the shop. As he continued to look around, he felt a small flick on the side of his head. He turned his head to see what had hit him to see Ino.

"Ino, when did you get here?" he asked. The blonde merely looked at him.

"Are you feeling alright today?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I need flowers. I need them NOW." He said. Ino thought for a minute.

"Well, I'm guessing that these are for a girl, so personally I think that you can't go wrong with camellias."

"I said I needed flowers, not candy."

"I said camellias, not caramels. I know what you need, and what you need is a bouquet of camellias."

Ino went into the back room and pulled out a bouquet of beautiful flowers. There were three colors: blue, pink, and white.

"Flowers have different meanings," she said, "The blue ones mean that she's a flame in your heart, the pink ones mean that you're longing for her, and the white ones mean that you think she's adorable and perfected. Sound good?"

Kiba nodded and took the bouquet from Ino's hands. Everything that she just said was exactly how he felt about Hinata. He paid her the money and left the shop. His next stop was Hinata's house, and he had never been more nervous in his life.

He could feel his hands were getting wet. He was already sweating. He took a deep breath.

"I need to be calm." He said to himself.

He eventually ended up in front of the Hyuga residence. Kiba stood there for a good five minutes before gulping hard and actually ringing the doorbell.

He could hear footsteps as they approached the door, but they were very slow. The steps almost had a sad rhythm to them.

Curious, he increased the flow of chakra in his nose to get a better smell of the air. Sure enough, he was right.

It was faint, but he could defiantly smell tears.

The door opened slowly, and he was suddenly face to face with Hinata.

Crap.

At first, he was just dumbstruck, mouth agape, looking like a total idiot.

Oddly enough, Hinata looked the same way. Of all the people to see today, why would Kiba be here? She quickly used her sleeve to wipe any wet residue on her face away and tried to face Kiba with a straight face, though she couldn't help but blush.

Kiba finally came back to reality and copied the girl that was standing in front of him.

"I...uh..."

"W-what are you doing here Kiba-kun?" she asked.

Kiba tried for another minute or so to get out a single sentence.

"I uh, I knew that today was uh...damnit, here!" he said, shoving the flowers at her. She was a little surprised at first, then slowly reached out and gently took the flowers from him with both hands.

"Kiba-kun..." She said, he blush growing darker, "I...I..."

"I know that it's not much, but...I really wanted to get you something on your birthday."

He was looking off to the right trying to avoid eye contact. Hinata continued to look at the flowers, a smile starting to form on her face.

"Kiba-kun...thank you!" she said excitedly. Suddenly Hinata threw herself on him and gave him a huge hug. Frozen, he stood there, just taking in what was happening.

"Um...you're welcome..." he said, blushing.

"I'm sorry," she said, regaining herself and pulling away. "But, you're the first one today to stop by and give me something!"

"Really? But what about your family?"

"They haven't said anything to me all day..." she replied in a quiet tone. Kiba gazed at the white eyed girl in front of him. How could a family not recognize the birthday of one of their own?

"Don't feel upset..." he said, "There are people who still care about you!" He reached out and took one of her hands. She smiled a little, before a look of realization covered her face.

"Kiba-kun! I almost forgot about this, but I have something for you too!" Kiba looked at her in confusion.

"But Hinata, today is YOUR birthday..."

"I know but, while I was shopping for Christmas, I remember I picked this up for you!"

She took back her hand and disappeared from sight. A few minutes later, she returned with a small box, covered in wrapping paper.

"Here, Merry late Christmas!" she said. She gave him the box and watched happily as he examined it. Kiba shook it a little, trying to figure out what was inside.

"Thanks..." he said. He began to carefully peel off the wrapping paper, trying to make as little mess as possible. The paper was covering a white box. He opened the lid to see something that just made him laugh.

"You like it right?" she asked, laughing along with him. He nodded and took out the contents.

"Yeah, I was starting to miss my old clock anyway!"

**Another thought that came to me, and like I said before, this story is going to now be a series of oneshots with a KibaHina base. Also, when I'm done writting all of them, I'll have those same quotes from my grandmother! And for those of you who want to know, I think it's going to be around 27 chapters long. WOO KIBAHINA FO EVA!!!**


	3. Number 3: Squad Scandals

**This one is going to be short, compared to the last two, but I thought it was a cute idea, and of course, I wanted to update. **

Kiba sat in his chair and tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. He glanced up at the clock that read 2:30.

Damn. He still had half an hour of school left.

Iruka-sensei was up at the board, teaching something about the clone jutsu that they would have to perform next week during the ninja exams so that they could become genin.

'Man...why does time have to go by so slowly?' he thought. It wasn't that he wanted to get out of school, it was because he had to talk to Iruka-sensei about something important.

'Man, I sure hope he listens to me...' he thought.

His mind began to drift back to what had happened the day before...

_Kiba had been out for a walk when he passed by the training grounds and saw a figure sitting by one of the practicing posts, crying. _

_On the target, there were multiple shuriken and kunai knives that were scattered, as though they had just been thrown randomly. _

_The figure was of a girl, who was crying into her knees. Upon closer inspection, he recognized her immediately. _

"_Hinata?" he called out. Hinata looked up and tried to wipe away the tears from her face. He walked and approached her as she stood up to greet him. _

"_Kiba-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked. She was still rubbing her cheeks to remove all traces of tears on her face. _

"_I should be asking you the same thing." He said in a concerned voice, "Are you alright?" _

_She immediately nodded her head. "O-of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" _

"_Because you were crying." He said frankly. The expression on her face dropped a bit as she tried to tell him what was wrong. _

"_I'm sorry Kiba-kun...I guess I'm just afraid about the exams next week..." _

_The tears were relentless and Hinata eventually just gave way to them._

"_I don't want to be a bad ninja! I think I'm going to pass the exam, but what happens if I become the worst ninja on my squad and they send me back to the academy?" _

_She buried her face in her hands and continued to sob. _

_Kiba tried to get her to calm down. _

"_Hinata it's alright! You'll be a good ninja, I promise! Plus, when you get on your ninja squad, you'll have your teammates and your cell leader to help you if you get stuck!" _

_She sniffed loudly. "I hope you're right Kiba-kun..."_

_She leaned into him and sobbed, "I wish that you could be on my squad to help me..." _

Kiba was so focused on his memory, he almost didn't hear the bell ring.

"Alright, class dismissed!" said Iruka, "Don't forget that the exams to become a genin are next week! Practice your jutsus!"

All the kids in the class groaned as they packed up their things and prepared to leave the ninja academy. Kiba however, packed very slowly. He needed all the other kids to be out of the room before he could talk to his sensei.

When he was the last one left, he approached Iruka, who was cleaning the board.

"Kiba? What are you still doing here? Don't you have to get home?" he asked, turning around to face his pupil.

"Iruka-sensei, I want to ask you about something," he said, "how do you determine how a squad is made up?"

Iruka gave him a puzzled look. "Can't you wait until next week to find out?"

Kiba shook his head. "That'll be too late. Can you please tell me?" he said, getting a little impatient. Was it such a hard question?

"The squads are arranged so that there is a balance. The strongest with the weakest, that sort of thing. Why do you want to know? Is there someone who you want to be in your squad?" he asked.

Kiba started to blush as he muttered an almost inaudible "Yes"

Iruka started to laugh and tease Kiba a little. "OOOO Kiba, is it a giiirl?"

"Hey quit that!" said Kiba, getting annoyed, "I just want to make sure she'll be ok, alright?"

Iruka laughed and patted Kiba on the head. "I'm just kidding. Who are we talking about here anyway?"

"Hinata Hyuga." He said very softly.

"Hinata? I didn't know you went for her type!" said Iruka jokingly again.

"Quit it! I just want to make sure she and I are in the same cell."

"Why?"

"Because," started Kiba, "she's afraid that she'll fail."

There was silence in the room.

"Fail? Hinata's grades are fine, why would she be worried?"

Kiba clenched his fists. "She's afraid that she'll be alone and that no one's going to help her if she needs it. I know that she won't need it, but she hasn't fully convinced herself. I just don't want to see her unhappy."

Iruka watched had Kiba made the confession. He thought it was sweet of Kiba to do this for Hinata.

"Well Kiba, I'll tell you what. I'm going to see what I can do about this situation alright?"

Kiba's eyes lit up. "You mean you'll do it?"

"I'm going to try my best!"

Kiba gave a shout for joy and ran out of the classroom. He couldn't wait to tell Hinata the good news.

**A little story to ready before bed eh? Anyway, review please!**


	4. Number 4: Misteltoe Sucks

**Alright, you know I had to do this one for the holidays, and even though this is so corny I can actually taste the corn ears in my mouth, it's way too cute to pass up. So, without further a due, here's shot number 4: Mistletoe sucks**

"…and then Shikamaru says "Christmas tradition or not, I still think it's too troublesome…", and then he kisses her!" said Kiba, as he snatched an imaginary fly out of the air for emphasis. Hinata, who was standing next to him, made a small gasping noise.

"Really?" she said, blushing a little, "Shikamaru-kun actually kissed Temari-chan?"

Kiba nodded happily. He nodded so hard that he almost lost his balance and dropped the bag he was holding in his other hand. He and Hinata were walking through the streets of Konoha, doing their Christmas shopping, and catching up since they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"He didn't want to," Kiba continued, "but they got caught under the mistletoe, and that's fine with me, I was laughing for hours!"

Hinata gave Kiba a little bit of a stern look. "Kiba-kun! You shouldn't make fun of a kiss! It's supposed to be a really special thing!" she said.

A little surprised by Hinata's sudden bravery, Kiba replied, "But they didn't even want to! It was just cause they were unlucky enough to get caught under that stupid plant!"

Hinata folded her arms. "A kiss is a kiss Kiba-kun!"

Kiba laughed a little. Why would Hinata make such a big deal about this? It wasn't even her who got kissed, it was Shikamaru! Though he had to admit, it was pretty cute the way Hinata was expressing her opinion on the subject.

They walked into a lunch place since it was almost one o'clock and they hadn't stopped to eat yet since they'd started shopping. They waited to be seated, and there was a little bit of an awkward silence between the two of them. It was Kiba who tried to break the silence.

"Hey, um...I'm sorry about laughing about that kiss between Shikamaru and Temari, ok?" he said, almost hesitantly. All this talk of kissing and such had got him thinking. What was a kiss like anyway? He'd never had one. What does it taste like? What does it feel like? Was it any different from the kisses you give your family? All these questions started making him dizzy.

A waitress came up to them and greeted them kindly, though she looked very familiar with her short pink hair, her jade eyes, her pure smile, her...wait a minute...

"Sakura?" they both said aloud, though Hinata also added a 'chan' after she said her name. Sakura blinked a couple of times, amazed to see the two of them in the restaurant.

"Hinata and Kiba? What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Well, we were hoping to get some lunch." Said Kiba. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura began to play with her hands a little. "Um... I'm a little low on money for presents this year, so I'm taking a part time job to add to the money I get for my regular missions."

"Oh well, nothing wrong with getting extra money." Said Kiba. Sakura nodded.

"So how long have you had the job?" asked Hinata.

"From the day after the party when Shikamaru and Temari got caught under the mistletoe. I'm sorry you out on a mission when we had the party Hinata, you would have had a lot of fun."

She put on an evil smile and nudged Hinata a little in the side. "Naruto was there, maybe you could have been the ones under the mistletoe instead of Shikamaru and Temari."

Hinata started blushing furiously and cupped her face with her hands. Kiba however let out a low growl. It was no secret that he wasn't the greatest friends with Naruto because Hinata liked him.

"I-I don't think I would have w-wanted to do that Sakura-chan." She said still blushing.

"Why not? Asked Sakura, who was either really blind or really stupid to not notice Kiba's rising anger. "Look what happened to the other two! Ever since that kiss, Shikamaru and Temari are almost inseparable! You'd swear that they were boyfriend and girlfriend!"

Hinata blushed harder. "I...I don't like Naruto-kun like that!" she almost screamed. Kiba watched her, amazed. Wasn't Hinata in love with Naruto?

Hinata had already covered her mouth, regretting her outburst immensely. She used the hand that was free and not covering up her big trap to grab Kiba's hand. In a muffled voice, Sakura could just make out

"Well Sakura-chan, it's been nice seeing you, bye!" And with that, Hinata sped out of the restaurant, Kiba in tow, leaving the shopping bag he was carrying behind.

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

She didn't even know where she was going, but Hinata ran into the nearest store she could find, which just happened to be the flower store that Ino's family owned.

She ran in and stopped, now panting for air. Her grip loosened on Kiba's hand and he pulled it away, slightly scared. He rubbed it a little and turned his attention back to Hinata, who was starting to breathe normally again.

"Hinata, are you ok? What was that back there? Why did you start running?" he asked, coming up behind her and trying to put and arm around her. He barely touched her when she flinched and looked up at him.

"I...got scared..." she said, trembling a little, "I was afraid of Sakura-chan's reaction to my answer."

Kiba had forgotten about that until Hinata had brought it up. He looked down at Hinata.

"Yeah, I mean, I always thought you were in love with Naruto too..." he said, moving his sight path to the floor. He of course didn't see Hinata shake her head no, but she did.

"I used to be..." she started, "but when I really thought about, I saw that Naruto-kun was more of my role model than my crush..."

Kiba let out a small sigh of relief. 'So she's not in love with Naruto... that's good...' He lifted his gaze and turned it back to the small Hyuga girl. She blushed a little and looked away.

"I'm sorry Kiba-kun, does that disappoint you?" she asked, fiddling with her fingers like she usually did when she was nervous.

"No, not at all!" he started, turning her head back towards him, "It doesn't disappoint me at all! In fact, it makes me..."

"Well, well, well..." said a voice from behind them, "Who do we have here?"

They both turned to see Ino sitting behind the counter, watching them with an evil smile on her face. Kiba and Hinata looked at her, then at each other. They immediately jumped away from the other one and started blushing.

"Ino," started Kiba, "It's not like that!"

"Yes," continued Hinata, "It's really not!"

Ino simply shook her head. She gave three 'tsk' sounds and said to them, "Now, now, now. Traditions shouldn't be broken! Just pretend that I'm not here." She said.

Kiba and Hinata looked at her as if she was wearing pants on her head.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kiba.

Ino gave a toothy smile and with her index finger, pointed upwards. Kiba and Hinata followed her directions and looked up. When they did, all color drained from their bodies.

Mistletoe.

Crap.

Slowly, both of their gazes came back to one another, both pink as flamingos. Ino laughed a little at them. "C'mon, traditions shouldn't wait."

Kiba shot her a glare, telling her to get out. Ino raised her hands to about chin level, telling him 'alright, alright, I'm leaving'. She turned around and headed into the back room.

Now it was just the two of them. Alone. Underneath the mistletoe. It just keeps getting better and better.

Kiba gulped loudly. Was there any way that he could do this? I mean, this was the girl he liked after all...it couldn't be that hard right? Right?

Hinata instinctively covered her mouth with her hand. She was unable to look at Kiba because she was so embarrassed. 'What am I going to do?' she thought, 'should I just close my eyes and let it happen?'

Kiba had been thinking the same thing. 'Maybe we could do just a tap kiss. Just a little touch of lips and then poof! All done.'

'I'll just shut my eyes really tight and not think about it!' thought Hinata.

'I don't think I can do this.' Thought Kiba. He looked over at Hinata who seemed to be having as much trouble as he was. She looked really worried, and almost scared.

"Hinata..." he said aloud, immediately regretting it. She looked at him, still blushing. It must have been contagious because he started to as well. "We...we don't have to if you don't want to..."

There was a sharp pain in Hinata's heart. She grabbed at her chest and averted her gaze to the floor. "Of...Of course Kiba-kun, I understand that you wouldn't want to...to... kiss me..."

Kiba's attention immediately turned to Hinata. "What?" he started, "When did I say that?"

"But...why else would you offer to not do it?" she asked sincerely. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him.

"Hinata, don't put words in my mouth. I didn't say that. I asked because YOU looked like you didn't want to."

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you want to?" he asked, his blush returning. Hinata gulped really hard and turned even more pink.

"I...I think so..." she said.

"Yes or no?" said Kiba. He wanted to be sure. He wanted her to be sure. After about a minute, Hinata nodded her head yes.

"Al...Alright." she said. "Yes."

Kiba could feel a wave of happiness wash over him. The truth was, he wanted to kiss her too. He watched as Hinata shut her eyes as tight as she could, leaning her face towards him a little. He laughed a little and brought his hand up to her cheek.

"Relax. I won't bite."

Hinata tried and loosened up a little. She let her eyes rest and her face became much more relaxed, but still colored from her blush.

Kiba froze for a minute, taking a mental picture of Hinata's face at that moment. He thought it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He brought his other hand up to Hinata's other cheek, so that he was now holding her face, as though it was a porcelain doll. Slowly he started to move down, starting to close the gap between them.

He got very close, so close that he could feel her small breaths on his lips. He could feel her bottom lip start to quiver. Whether it was from excitement or fear he didn't know.

"Don't be afraid." He said. "I won't force anything on you."

He felt the trembling stop. "I know."

Softly and gently, he moved his head a little farther down and kissed her, like he was kissing the head of a baby.

Hinata was a little numb at first, but she slowly started to kiss back, moving her arms around his neck in the process.

They were like that for what seemed like forever, until they pulled away.

"See?" said Kiba, "I told you it wasn't going to be that bad."

Hinata, who was still red and had brought her hand back up to her mouth, nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

Kiba laughed out loud and put his arm around her shoulders. "Hinata, if you're still nervous, maybe we should practice until you're more comfortable with kissing."

Hinata let out a little yelp. "KIBA-KUN!"

"Hey, hey! I was just kidding!" he said.

Hinata glared at him for a minute, then started laughing, which he joined in on. He was happy. After all, now he knew what a kiss was like, and it was DEFINATLY different than kissing your family. Especially kissing Hinata. That was on a whole different level of pleasure that he'd ever felt.

As he stood there laughing with Hinata, neither of them knew that there was another set of eyes watching them from the back room on TV monitors.

"I knew getting that camera surveillance system for the shop was a good idea." Said Ino as she popped out the tape from the monitors, which held the entire moment between Hinata and Kiba on tape.

"Konoha Film Festival, here I come!"

**Ahhh, I loves me some KibaHina for the holidays. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed the little Christmas treat, and now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed since it's one o'clock in the morning. Bye bye everyone and happy christmahanakwanza to you!**


	5. Number 5: Inuzukasan

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Naruto, I'd own Neji, and if I owned Neji, I would take pictures of him and sell them on ebay, and if I sold them on ebay, I could get enough money to buy FMA, and if I owned FMA, the whole process would start all over again, but with Edward Elric, and if I had a life, I wouldn't have time to think about these things.

**A/N:** OMGsus, I'm alive, lol. Anyway, I know I haven't been doing much lately, but so much stuff has been going on that I really haven't found the time to do much of anything! But anyway, this one came to me not to long ago, and I figured it would be another one of those cute little stories that make you smile. Anywho, enjoy! oh, btw, this takes place when Kiba and Hinata are in Kindergarten.

And, here we go!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright everyone, recess!" said Iruka sensei as the bell echoed throughout the halls of the ninja academy. It was only moments before a flood of kindergarteners went rushing by him to the playground for their recess time. He was almost afraid of being trampled to death as the little ones ran by him.

All except for one.

Little Hinata Hyuga stayed behind in the classroom looking down at her desk, trying not to look at Iruka sensei, hoping he wouldn't notice her presence. However, she was blessed with no such luck as her instructor approached her.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" he said, sitting next to her on the bench in the seminar style classroom. She looked away from him.

"I..uh..um..That is..."

"Hinata, this is the third day in a row that you've tried to stay in at recess. If there someone that's causing problems for you?"

"_Don't tell Iruka sensei, or we'll tell everyone not to be your friend..."_

"No..." Hinata replied slowly. Iruka could see straight through her lie. He really couldn't stand it when kids picked on others, especially girls like Hinata. However, he decided to play along.

"Well that's good, because you know that if there ever was a problem, you could tell me about it, right?" he said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She still refused to look at him.

"Or, if you couldn't tell me, you could tell one of your friends..."

He felt Hinata's body twitch under his hand.

'What friends?' she thought.

Iruka watched her expression become more solemn than it already was. He understood.

"Look," he said, "Go outside and play with the others. I bet some fresh air will make you feel better, ok?"

Hinata got the feeling that no matter what she did, her sensei was going to make her go outside. She gave in early and nodded slowly. As she made her way to the door, Iruka reminded her of what he said.

"If you can't tell me, tell a friend."

('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')('-')

Outside, all the other kids were playing on the equipment or in the sandbox, but all she wanted to do was sit alone. Maybe if she was alone and didn't draw attention to herself, THEY wouldn't come to bother her...

She looked around and saw an empty spot on one of the old swing sets. No one really used them anymore since two out of the three swings were broken, but the good one was free.

Hinata made her way over to it as quickly as she could, running past everyone else. The set sat in an abandoned corner of the playground that most kids would go near.

Perfect.

She sat down on the swing and kept her eyes to the ground. There was no way that she was going to look up and make eye contact with...them.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming toward her. She could hear the rustling in the grass of their footsteps. There was more than one person...maybe four...

Oh no. It was them.

She lowered her gaze even more and crunched her body a little, almost trying to become smaller. She hated them. She was scared of them.

"Hey mouse, why are sitting over here?" said one of them.

"She's probably looking for some cheese to eat!" said another.

"Or maybe she's running from a cat!"

The four boys burst out in laughter. Hinata continued to look at the ground. They always called her things like that. Mouse, rabbit, you name it. They always referred to her as some quiet animal.

"Well mousey, what are you waiting for?" said one.

"Yeah, c'mon, we want you to play with us."

She was still ignoring them. Whenever they said 'play', they meant 'do what we say, or we'll beat you up'. Today however, she was going to stay silent as long as she could.

"Hey mouse, didn't ya hear us?"

"Yeah, we said get up!"

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

One of the boys reached out and grabbed Hinata's arm, pulling her to the ground. She let out a small scream.

"Why're ya screamin'? You're a mouse! You can't scream!"

They started laughing again. Hinata felt a tear run down her cheek. They of course noticed.

"Aww look, the mouse is crying!"

"It must be a baby mouse!"

As they pointed at her and laughed, she began to cry more. She felt so alone, like no one could help her. She cupped her face and cried even harder. There was a sudden yell.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE YOU JERKS!"

Hinata looked up from her hands. There was a boy in front of her, standing with his arms outstretched, trying to protect her. She recognized him as one of the boys from her class, Inuzuka-san!

"What are you doing?" said one of the boys.

"Yeah, we're busy!"

"Leave her alone! She hasn't done anything to you!" said Inuzuka-san, standing his ground.

"We said we're busy!" the boy said again, trying to throw a punch at Inuzuka-san. He quickly caught it in his hand, squeezing the boy's fist mercilessly.

"And I said leave her alone!"

He threw the boy back and he landed on his rear.

"Hey, you can't do that!" said one of the three remaining boys.

"Yeah, we'll tell Iruka-sensei about what you did!" said another.

"Go on, but then I'll tell Iruka-sensei how you've been being mean to her!" said Inuzuka-san, pointing at Hinata.

The four boys, all with terrified looks on their faces, started running away.

"We're not done with you Inuzuka!"

"Yeah, we'll get you!"

"And I'll be waiting!" he screamed back. He finally turned to Hinata.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked. Hinata, still sniffling, nodded her head.

"Those guys are real jerks. You shouldn't let them be mean to you like that. Why didn't you stand up for yourself?" he said, helping her to her feet.

"I...um...I..." she could barely speak. She was so amazed and so happy that Inuzuka-san had come to the rescue.

"C'mon, let's go to Iruka-sensei. He'll help you." He tried to pull her with him, but she immediately refused.

"NO! If we tell Iruka-sensei, then they'll never leave me alone!" Just the thought of that brought tears to her eyes again. Inuzuka-san sighed. This girl was really not going to move, was she?

"Well, if you can't tell Iruka-sensei...then tell me! Whenever those jerks give you any trouble, you come to me, ok? I'll teach them a lesson or two!"

He made a macho face and tried to do a muscle pose, which just made him look silly, making Hinata laugh.

"Thank you for helping me." She said. Inuzuka-san was really a nice kid.

"No problem. And remember, if you need any help, ever, just find me, ok?" Hinata nodded happily.

"I will, Inuzuka-san." She said, adding a little bow. He laughed a little.

"Did you just call me Inuzuka-san?" he said. A little embarrassed, Hinata gave a small "Yes..."

Inuzuka-san burst out laughing. "Are you serious?" he said, "No one calls me that! You don't have to be so respectful with me."

He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a little.

"Just call me Kiba, ok?" he said, "And what should I call you?"

Hinata blushed a little more and said softly "Hinata..."

Kiba gave a triumphant laugh. "Alright! Then from now on, you'll be Hinata and I'll be Kiba! Let's be good friends, ok?"

He stuck out his hand, expecting her to shake it. She did.

The bell for recess rang.

"Oh, we better get back Hinata! Let's go!"

He kept her hand in his as he pulled Hinata toward the school building with him. As they ran back, Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"Yes! Let's go!"

**A/N:** So that's another story for ya. This was just something that popped into my head while playing video games. First, I was like 'OMG that would make a great NaruHina fic' and then I was like 'oh wait, I like KibaHina better!' Anyway, please review, even if it sucked! I don't care what you say, just please review!


End file.
